Valentineless No More
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: “I’m sorry Naruto. I’m so stupid I thought that…” He kissed me again and this time I responded. His lips were warm and tasted sweet like melted honey. I sighed and snuggled into his arms. [Sakura's POV] [NarutoSakura]


Valentine-less No More

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Naruto… Notes: Happy Valentine's Day! And the characters might be a little OOC so yeah. No flames please! And this is done in Sakura's POV. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Valentine's Day was one of my least favorite holidays; want to know why?

It's because I'm always Valentine-_less_.

I've never had a boyfriend, not once and I'm 18, and I never remember having a _male_ valentine. I mean sure me and the girls give each other gifts and claim to be each other's valentine but that's as far as it ever got with having a valentine.

And now I'm 18 and all my friends have a significant other, leaving me lonely and in the dust. But it's not their fault that I've never had a boyfriend…I'm just not anyone's…type…yeah type. At least that's what I continue to tell myself when I see all the lovely dovey couples out and about on Valentine's Day.

And to make it even worse, I work at the super nice and expensive restaurant that everyone wants to go eat at for Valentine's Day. You know those really nice waitresses serving the Champaign and lighting candles all night? Yeah that's me.

My name is Sakura Haruno I'm 18 and Valentine-_less_ once again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I set a chilled glass of Champaign between a kissing couple, the image burned there for the rest of the night. Just like the other ones. Swiftly turning around I made my way back into the kitchen blinking back tears. Tucking a rosette strand of hair behind my ear I gathered an armful of freshly cut roses and placed them down on the sleek wooden counter next to ten glass vases. I started my tedious job of arranging them so they would look nice and give off a romantic atmosphere; I wanted to puke.

From my seat I had a perfect view of the restaurant and all the dressed up couples inside enjoying themselves whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear. Crystal tears smoothed there way down my already damp face and I hastily whipped them away. No one needed to see me cry…not that it would be the first time. Placing another red rose in the center of the vase I pushed it to the side so one of my other co-workers could come get it and place it on the satin table covers.

Glancing up from a yellow rose I felt a smile tugging on my pale pink lips for the first time that day. Naruto had just entered the building and was being seated at a table; a table that just happened to be perfectly in view. My smile quickly faded as I thought of the day and reason he might be here. He was probably waiting for someone special to have dinner with. My heart creaked just a little more.

He came in all the time, almost always by himself, and never really ordered anything he just conversed with everybody. The staff loved him, including me, as did the regular costumers. He was a bundle of fun, even though he was loud, but he was sweet and funny. The manger would like to think that the food and servers kept them coming back but in all actuality it was Naruto who kept them coming back.

So there he was looking gorgeous in a plain black suit and orange tie drumming his fingers on the soft tablecloth staring longingly out the window. My eyes started to water once again and I looked down at the yellow rose in my hand. He was defiantly waiting for someone, someone important, and beautiful…how I wished I was that lucky girl.

Naruto didn't know about my feelings, at least I hoped he didn't, because then he wouldn't talk to me anymore and I don't think my poor little heart could stand that. He is the most important thing to me and if I lost him…well I prefer not to think about it. Twirling around the throne-less yellow rose I brought it up to my nose and took a quick sniff…it smelled like all the others. Sighing I blew a piece of pink hair out of my way and picked up where I left off with the roses looking up at Naruto every now and then. Soon all ten vases were filled and my co-worker was nowhere to be found, so I picked up two vases and pushed the door with my foot.

Looking around my sea foam green eyes jumped clear over Naruto's table, which happened to be missing a vase of roses, and counted how many tables, needed the roses. Going around to those tables I smiled lightly at each couple placing the roses in the middle of off to the side; whichever they preferred. Rushing back to retrieve the last vase I peeked up to look at Naruto. He was still alone.

I was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that his date wasn't there and my heart could still cling to the pieces, and sad that his date _wasn't _there, part of me hoped that he wasn't going to be stood up. Smoothing down the black pants and red halter top I was forced to wear, I adjusted the rose pinned to one of my straps and made my way over there. My heartbeat skipped around erratically and I was afraid that it might come out.

"Hi Naruto," My voice came out meek and fragile, exactly the opposite of what I was trying for. His head whipped around, blond bangs tickling his scarred cheeks and chin, and grinned.

"Sakura-Chan!" I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. I had the vase of roses propped on my hip as I smiled down at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I forced the phrase through my clenched throat. The phrase tasted like poison. His smile only seemed to grow.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Sakura-Chan! So how has your day been? You're not busy are you?" I considered his last question. Should I say I was busy?

"Not really. I was only arranging the roses," After saying that I placed the vase down near the window and sat in the chair opposite him. He smiled at me then wiggled his tie around.

"I hate suits. They're constricting," Naruto pulled on his tie taking a gulp of air. I giggled covering my mouth.

"So then why are you all dressed up?" The question slipped out before I had time to process it. He stopped messing with his tie and started fiddling with his fingers.

"Well I wanted to look nice tonight…" I felt my heart crack, my mind yelled at me to stop I couldn't take it, but my mouth had other plans.

"Why? On a date or something?" I asked playfully. His cheeks were now stained with red. My heart felt like it was being constricted with an orange tie, slowly killing it.

"You could say that…" It shattered like glass; the only noise in my ears was that of falling glass into the black abyss that was now my heart. Tears clouded my vision and he must have noticed because he was suddenly concerned.

"Sakura-Chan what's wrong?" The legs of the chair screeched as I slid out of it quickly.

"Nothing. I've got to go," I rushed away from his table, leaving a confused Naruto and a broken glass vase. Roses were spread across the table and water dripped off the side of the table, the stain now a dark red like blood. A red rose rolled off the table and into Naruto's frozen hands .I pushed past co-workers and into the kitchen were the dam that held my tears in broke and they all rushed out at once.

I hate Valentine's Day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After that I kept myself locked in the kitchen huddled in the corner nursing my tears. No one forced me to move, they had all seen what happened and felt bad so they let me sit there and cry.

It was about closing time now workers were starting to clean up. Gathering my things I shrugged my sore shoulders into my black zip-up and snatched my purse making a beeline for the door. Nearly ramming open the doors I didn't bother to say goodbye to anyone.

I was about to skip down several stairs at a time when I ran into a wall of warm body. Stumbling back I looked up and into the sky blue eyes of Naruto.

"N-naruto," I gulped remembering earlier. "Umm…"

"Why were you crying? Did I do something wrong?" His large hands cupped my tear-stained face stroking my cheeks. Ripping my face out of his hands I stomped down the stairs, he followed behind me.

"Sakura-Chan-,"

"I love you Naruto ok? And I know you don't love me so just leave me alone," I continued running down the stairs tears dripping from my eyes. Naruto stood there stunned for a minute before running after me and grabbing me around the waist to stop me from going anywhere.

"What do you want Naruto? I already know-," His lips crashed onto mine cutting off my angry sentence.

"I wasn't on a date tonight. I wanted to take _you_ out on one," He leaned his forehead against mine smiling at my dazed face.

"Me?" Came my stunned question. He nodded and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Sakura-Chan," The reality finally set in and I tackled him into the grass.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so stupid I thought that…" He kissed me again and this time I responded. His lips were warm and tasted sweet; like melted honey. I sighed and snuggled into his arms.

"Oi! I forgot," He shuffled around and started patting down the jacket of his suit. He brightened when he found what he was looking for, he extracted a long stem throne-less red rose. My breath hitched as I recognized the rose from earlier.

"Oh Naruto…"I plucked the rose from his hands and took a whiff of it. Somehow it smelled…different than all the other ones…sweeter.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sakura-Chan," He kissed my forehead and leaned back onto the grass wrapping me in his warm embrace.

"Happy Valentine's Day Naruto,"

This holiday just got a lot better because now I had a Valentine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot tell me what you think. Review! _


End file.
